


The Long View

by periferal



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Conversation, Drabble, F/F, Implied poly relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: Would it be selfish for me to ask Kaidan to come with us? If I ever get the chance. He’s a spectre, now, and could do some good on his own, but I can’t imagine taking the Reapers head on without him.





	The Long View

“Before I head down to talk to the salarian councilor,” Jane said, staring a point of wall just above Liara’s left shoulder, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes, Jane?”

Liara leaned against the small dividing wall between where Jane’s bed was and her desk.

Jane sighed, running a hand through her short hair. “Would it be selfish for me to ask Kaidan to come with us? If I ever get the chance. He’s a spectre, now, and could do some good on his own, but I can’t imagine taking the Reapers head on without him. He’s been with us since the beginning, and—”

“You don’t have to tell me how much you miss Ashley,” Liara said. She closed the gap between her and Jane. She clasped Jane’s hands in hers. “I miss her too. I told you—I told all three of you—when this all started that we asari must take the long view of our relationships with humans.” She ducked her head, her grip tightening just a little bit. “But no amount of philosophy could have prepared me to hear her die over the coms.”

“Come here,” Jane said, pulling her into a hug. “I just—she died when I wasn’t there to protect her. Mordin died refusing to let me follow. If Kaidan’s aboard—it’s silly, but maybe then I can keep him safe. Or at least safer.” She half mumbled this into Liara’s crest. “It’s ridiculous. Keeping someone on this ship doesn’t guarantee their safety. But it feels like it would.”

“That’s not nothing,” Liara said. She pulled away from Jane. “Mordin’s death was not your fault,” she said.

Jane shook her head. “You don’t know that,” she said, thinking of the burning child. “I’m just glad Kaidan’s alive,” she said.

“Me too,” Liara said. She glanced behind Jane, at the bed. “I know sleep is difficult for you, but I can help, later, once you have spoken to those you need to speak to.” She grimaced. “I’m sorry, I appear to be as awkward as I was when we began this.”

Jane smiled. “Don’t worry,” she said. “Being dead didn’t do great things to my social skills, let me tell you.” She crossed her arm over her chest. “You put her in your time capsule, right?”

“Of course,” Liara said. She smiled. “She deserves nothing less than to be remembered for all time as a hero.”

Jane left Liara in the cabin, the door hissing shut behind her. Jane trusted her enough to do that. There weren’t many others, at least not ones who were on board.

 


End file.
